Futariwa Precure: Modern Warfare
by Cure Legend
Summary: The SAS is a hardened bunch, but even they stood no chance against the embodiment of darkness, right? But no worry, for the Legendary Warriors would come to their aid. Magical girls and special op soldiers, now the civil war in Russia will go even more explosive. It is alright to be a good person, but be a smart good person...[First time writer, constructive criticism appreciated]


Precure and Call of Duty: Modern warfare chpt 1

Chpt 1 The dark hand stretches

The sun was slowly settling behind the towering buildings of Tokyo. Birds chipped as if saying goodbye to each other before returned to their nests, ready to rest after a day's hard work. On an opening, a certain blonde hair girl was packing up a patio umbrella.

"Hikari!" A motherly voice called out from within the truck, "Can you go and get Hikaru?"

"Hai!" She gently replied, "I will after I put away this umbrella."

A few minutes later she found herself on a muddy trail surrounded by the forest in the park behind the truck. She calmly walked deeper into the park, turning at intersections without hesitation as if guided by an unknown force. Several turns later she saw, on a big rock underneath an emerald umbrella glittered with gold, was a boy no bigger than 10 years old. He wore a clean white shirt, a dirty brown suspender, and a pair of mud-covered leather shoes. He sat on the rock quietly, not caring about the leaves falling on him and were looking at the sky with a solemnness like a meditating monk.

Excluding the dark-purple smoke rising from his body of course.

Hikari signed.

"You feel his presence again?" She asked with a caring voice.

The smoke disappeared as the boy lowered his head and turned to Hikari. He, like her, also had blonde hair and an innocent face but with a pair of sapphire eyes. However, the said eyes presently had a ring of crimson, as if possessed by some great evil.

"It is getting stronger. I am sure that he is in this world, but I don't know exactly where. The contact is not continuous, as if he is trying to hide from me, his master." He spoke with a tone contrasted with his physical appearance-masculine and with a tint of malice. "But what is he hiding for? I lost my physical body, I am no threat to him."

"You surely have great trust in him, don't you, Jaku King?" Hikari asked, her eyes gazing into the setting sun.

"He used to be my trust lieutenant, so loyal, smart, and capable that he is the only one I ever discuss my strategy with. However, sometime after I sent him to this world for a recon mission, I sensed a disturbance in his mind, as if he was influenced by something and sway from the path of darkness. I ask him what is wrong, He told me it is nothing. But day after day the mental link between us is getting weaker, and soon, we lost contact. Damn, I should send someone to check what is going wrong."

Realizing what he just said, he cursed.

"Shit, this body is really messing me up. How come I am so emotional?"

"Isn't that a good thing? Now you are more compassionate and more "human-like", you won't upset the balance between light and dark energy." Hikari said softly, but Jaku King can sense the underlying anger. "And Hikaru will not be hurt."

Jaku King did not reply. Slowly, the red light in his eyes faded.

"Sis, why am I here?" Looking at the surrounding, the boy asked again, this time in a more age-fitting, innocent voice.

Hikari sighed and patted the boy's head gently:

"You are playing around the stone, and looks like you took a nap on it. Don't you remember?" smiling, Hikari replied him. "It is getting late, if we don't go back now, Aunt Akane will get mad at us. So let's get going, shall we?"

"Hai!" The boy smiled as he replied. He then jumped down the rock and look at Hikari. Without another word, Hikari got down from the rock, picked up Hikaru's hand with her own, and walked back toward the food truck.

-Thousands of meters away-

" _Heh, so he sensed me._ " Sitting in front of a computer in a dark room, a dark figure chuckled, dark purple smokes shrouded his body. " _But what can he do? Oh wait, if he allied himself with the precures, then things might go south. Right, it seems your power is still needed..._ "

A knocking echoed around the room, followed by a young and wary tone.

" _Father, the ship has been sunk, but we are not sure whether the Brits got the information or not_ **.** "

The figure grimaced. If the British got the intel, the Americans might be aware of his plan and will act accordingly. Worse, they might trace it back to him! " _Alert all our forces, my son. And tell Al-Asad to be prepared for an imminent US attack and tell Makarov get things going sooner._ "

" _Yes, Father._ " The young voice replied obediently.

" _Also, assemble an assassination squad, lowest tier. Tell them to be ready at this compound tomorrow 0800 without anyone knowing. I will brief them personally on a new mission._ "

" _Lowest tier? Father?_ " The young man asked. " _If you need something done, wouldn't it..._ "

The figure interrupted him: " _I have my reasons, now go._ " He said impatiently.

" _OK_." The footsteps faded away.

After the sound of footsteps had faded. The figure slowly raised his hand and chanted in a solemn, fanatical voice:

" _The spirit of Darkness, Zakena, heed my command!_ "

After a few days of intensive raining, the clouds had finally parted with Tokyo. Along with refreshing sunlight, a steady stream of customers flowed toward Akane's Takoyaki Cafe. By noon, the stream let up and the three workers could finally have some rest.

Fujita Akane, the owner of the cafe, was lovingly watching over her cousins biting down the sandwich when she felt being watched. She shrugged it off at first, seeing no one is around. But the feeling persisted and intensified. Her cousins must felt that too, because their heads suddenly jerked up, turning around to search.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon, the sun was beaming the ground with intensive heat, and there wasn't anyone in the opening. Akane slowly shut off the oven and anything that produces noise, then carefully scanned the forest around. It was not likely that some pervert will ogle at her under the boiling sun, not to mention that he has to have good hiding skill.

"No, it has to be professionals, but why?" Akane murmured.

A glint caught her attention. Her face did not move but her eyeball homed in while her unseen left hand moved toward the knife rack. There, just right at the edge of her vision, were two tiny glint coming undoubtedly from a binocular. And just to the right, a tiny rod poked out from the leaves.

"Hikari, Hikaru, come back inside." Akane calmly spoke.

They complied, quickly back tracking into the foodtruck, eyes never stop scanning the forest.

Then, just as suddenly as the gazes came, the binocular withdrew and with a tiny shuffle, everything went silent.

"Akane-san, what is that?" Hikari nervously asked.

"It is probably some animals, you know, it is a big park." Akane put on a reassuring smile, but she knew exactly what happened. The only thing she did not know was why. It couldn't be her, isn't it? She has long retired from "that business" so she should not possess any valuable information anymore. However, what about her "cousins"? They might just be the target of some unknown faction...who was supposed to be decimated by the Legendary Warriors. But what if...

"Excuse me."

In the complete silent opening, the voice was no less booming than a thunder. Akane snapped up from her stupor and saw a lean but still muscular Caucasian male standing in front of the food truck speaking in Japanese with a heavy Russian accent. "I would like a takeout of thirty takoyaki."

"O..Ok. "

As soon as Akane turned around to work, the male put his left hand into the left pocket of his pants and took out a small device which he hid in his palm. He casually strolled to the back of this food truck and stuck it behind the gas cylinders. He then strolled back, sat down on one of the plastic chairs, and took out a cell phone.

Although he was supposed to be helping out, Hikaru, or to be more accurate, the Jaku King in Hikaru's body could not help to pay more attention to the man. When he walked, he always clutched his hands in fists as if anticipating an attack. His blue and cold gazes had never stopped scanning the perimeter. His face has some scars partly hidden by makeup and so were those on his arms. Although he looked relax now, Jaku King felt he could start a massacre in the drop of a hat.

But that is not the main reason: This man, Jaku King can feel, had a very, very tiny traces of Dark energy on him. It was too small to be detected by the creatures from the Garden of Light, but Jaku King can easily tell he had been with a creature of Dark Zone quite recently.

"I don't feel good about this." He muttered.

Night had fallen and the Fujita "Family" had returned to their house. While Akane was taking a shower, Jaku King had relayed what he felt to Hikari.

"But how is it possible popo?" Polun innocently asked. "you haven't summoned any Zakena, right?"

"It isn't me." Jaku King answered. "It must be Zolus"

"Who is Zolus lulu?" Lulun asked.

"Zolus is the lieutenant Jaku King sent to the Garden of Rainbow to do reconnaissance." Hikari explains, "He told me when I found out he was in Hikaru's body."

"Now that is a problem, why a seasoned warrior of this place would work for Zolus? Even if Zolus decided to go rogue he should still be trying to drown this place in darkness, it is an instinct of us Dark Zoner. And we were too proud to work with human."

"I am more worried about the man" Hikari said, "Why was a Russian soldier in Japan during these days? He didn't look like a deserter to me. And just before he came, we all felt being gazed by very hostile eyes..."

"Hikari, is there any way to tell if he is a Ultran...an Ultranationalist or a Loyalist?" Jaku King interrupted her.

"We can't really tell if he isn't wearing a uniform. Why do you ask?" Hikari stood up and stretched herself.

"We Dark Zoners have powers only Precure could match. Imagine if Zolus decided to join either side, it would be a one-sided curb stomp. Even your nuclear missiles might not be enough."

Hikari shuddered at the word "nuke", but quickly asked: "Either side? Isn't the Loyalist supposed to be good people?"

Jaku King sighed, he knew he should expect questions like that. "Hikari, one side is bad doesn't necessary mean the other side is good. The world isn't divided neatly into good and evil. Even though the press is telling us the Ultranationalists are committing every single atrocity human has ever heard of, there is no guarantee that the Loyalists aren't doing the same thing. That's why Cure White told you that you can't just blindly throw yourself into this mess. Otherwise you may find out you just helped a bunch of killers."

"But why..." Hikari dropped onto the bed, slouching.

"You came from a world where the psychology and instincts are different from the dwellers of this world. There is only goodness in your heart. However, in this world, the people evolved from animals, and they retained a lot of animalistic traits and strengthened them with their new-found intellect."

Jaku King stood up, walked toward Hikari and pat her shoulder with considerable force to wake her up from her thoughts.

"You will understand a lot more if you keep reading your books. But just remember this: All warfare are based on deceptions, and history is written by the victors."

Just as the last syllable left his mouth, the light in the house suddenly went out.

-A few minutes ago-

Sergeant Yolkin was observing the simple two stories town house with less-than professionalism interest while casting a worrying eye toward the towering bulk a few feet away from him.

Although no one openly admit it, this "being" had given them creeps ever since they met him when overall commander Imran Zakhaev briefed them on this mission. Even though he, a "valuable asset" did not talk, did not eat, didn't even sleep, every human in this little group could feel an aura of sheer terror whenever they were around it.

He still didn't understand the importance of this mission. He was supposed to be going into the battlefield to defeat the puppets of the West. Instead, they were thousands of miles away in Japan to "take care" of two nobody! But he never voiced it publicly, since the last person who did so received a bullet between his eyes, courtesy of the overall commander himself.

" _Any more questions? If not, then get rid of those two brats at once. This one here would take care of any...unusual circumstances._ " The commander's order was still echoing in his brain.

He took out two photos, a young boy and a young girl. They both had blonde European hair and cute Mongolian faces.

" _How could these Japanese have European features_?" was the only thought crossing his head when he was briefed, the fact that they were just ten and fourteen was never on.

" _Everyone ready_?" He turned to his squad, who, including the being, nodded. He then took out a detonator and pressed the button. At that instant, the lights from the target's residence went out silently.

" _Move in._ "

-Inside the house, first floor-

Fujita Akane just went out of shower when every single electrical appliance stop moving. While most of people will think this was just a normal power outage, she won't, not after what happened today.

She silently went to a crude copy of [The Sunflower] from Van Goth, took it down, and revealed a safe. She quickly punched in a code and opened it, retrieved a fully loaded MP5 with a silencer and a few magazines. After opened the safety and cocked the gun, she locked the gun safe and put the painting back on the wall. As Akane was moving toward the staircase to warn the two above, sounds of metal scratching each other suddenly came from the front door.

"Damn, wish I have got more time." With that, Akane pointed the gun toward the front door, aimed just above the handle, and fired.

-meanwhile, Second Floor, Hikari's bedroom-

"I feel the presence of evil popo!" Polun transformed into his cellphone mode and grasped.

"I feel them too lulu!" Lulun also transformed into her cellphone mode.

"Damn you Zolus!" Jaku King cursed "Just wait until I got my hand on your neck..."

Just as he was moving toward the door, his right arm was grabbed. Jaku King looked back, the only thing he saw was Hikari staring at him with fierce eyes, the same one when she decided to give up her "life" to become the Queen of Light.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Hikari spit the words out one by one with rage barely concealable.

"Do you, someone who have no physical attack ability, think you can take on a Dark creature?" Jaku King glared at her, "Let me deal with him, I am still the master of darkness. He will obey."

"No." With that, Hikari grabbed Jaku King's collar and, with surprising power, lifted him up and dumped him on the bed. "I don't want _**HIKARU**_ to __get hurt."

After got out of the room and locked the door, Hikari took Polun out of her pocket: "Polun, let's transform."

Polun was quite stunned, never once did Hikari actively asked to transform, even in the final battles. However he recovered quite quickly and nodded.

"Luminous! Shining Stream!"

With a burst of light, Shiny Luminous dashed toward the stair case.

Meanwhile, Jaku King was chuckling in the room: "That girl did have the guts."

He slipped off the bed and walked toward the door: "But she is really underestimating my power. Besides, Loyalty goes two ways."

He stopped, reflecting on what he just said.

"I hate being a nice guy."

-Down stair , out side the door-

With a little "Pak!", Private Klepin fell to the ground, a bloody round hole appeared on his forehead.

" _What the fuck? No one told us they have guns here_!" someone yelled.

" _What the hell are you guys waiting for? Fire_!" Yolkin snatched out a Bizon SMG with suppressor attached and started spraying bullet through the door. Others quickly joined in.

Inside the house, Akane feels quite lucky, the hail of bullet barely missed her when she ducked into the kitchen. Not a second later, she can hear the door being kicked opened. Just as she planned to do a blind spray. She felt it.

Terror, absolute terror originated from human instinct. The fear of darkness, the fear of unknown. She had been taught before, a long time ago, how to combat this formless entity. Yet this time it was strong, way stronger than anything she had felt in her old days. It was almost like that time when the sky darkened and that weird red form showed up in front of the Cafe...

Cafe...Hikari...These people were coming for Hikari!

Less than one second after that thought popped up, Akane saw a brilliant light shine from the top of the stair case. Gasps can be heard from the door, and then a blood chilling

"Zakenna!"

Luminous knew a Zakenna had showed up, but she did not expect a group of armed human surrounding it. She can see they all wore dark green BDU and wore masks over their head. Their guns all pointed toward her.

Sergeant Yolkin had expected a lot of scenario of when this "being" will be needed during the mission, but a brightly lit young girl that was wearing a frilly dress and tying her hair in two massive, fluffy tails wasn't one of them. If they didn't have their masks on, that girl would surely saw their dumbfounded expression.

When everyone freezes, the first one snapped out wins.

Akane popped up from the kitchen door and rained hot lead on the intruders, who, due to their low-tier status, did not have any bulletproof clothing. In the short two second burst, the team of seven intruders were cut down to two.

" _Fuck!_ " Yolkin cursed as he ducked behind the Zakenna, who stood firm like a tank while the 9mm bounced off his skin. He pulled a round object out of its pocket, threw a pin off it, and hurled it towards the kitchen's door.

Although Hikari wasn't a weapon buff, she had watched enough news and read enough books to know a grenade when she saw one. With her enhanced speed, she dived in front of the grenade, held out her hand and summoned her rainbow color barrier just before the deafening boom. Deflected by her barrier, shrapnel and gases shredded and torn up the furniture and wall paints elsewhere and a large smoke screen blew up that obscured Luminous's vision. Suddenly, a large, unhuman fist rammed through the smokescreen and a solid blow landed a solid blow on her barrier. Not a second later, the first fist withdrew and the second fist slammed in.

Luminous, being a veteran herself, had been expecting this attack and strengthened her barrier. After receiving the two blow, she bellowed and willed the barrier to expand, and it smacked the incoming fist. Due to not being a matured Zakenna, the barrier pushed the fist back and hit the Zakenna with full force, sent it out and left a gaping hole on the wall.

Yolkin was stunned by the brilliant barrier that defied everything he ever learned at the school. Magic are real, and he had been pitched against one. He was so shocked that he only noticed the barrier was smashing toward him until it was impossible for him to dodge. He braced for impact, only to feel a whip of breeze as the barrier swept past. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the magical girl staring at him with surprised look.

Luminous knew from experience that her barrier can deflect and throw any threats away. What she didn't know was that she need to register them as an attack target in order for the barrier to shove them away. In her focus on the Zakenna, she failed to register the two soldier as a target, and now she saw them pointing their guns at her.

" _Who...What the hell are you_ " Yolkin spluttered. His gun trembling in his hand. If this girl can produce barrier that can stop a RGN hand grenade blast at point blank range, he doubted his puny 9×18mm Makarov round can do anything to her body.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and his equally stunned squadmate dropped dead.

" _Don't move, hands over the head or I will shoot._ " Akane popped up from behind the cover, a fresh clip minus one bullet in her MP5. "Hikari, take care of the monster while I take care of them."

...

Before Hikari can say anything, Akane spoke up again, this time more forcefully: "Go! The monster might get back up again. I will explain everything after this. But the primary objective now is to take down the monster so do whatever you need."

It is very unfortunate for Akane because the monster has managed to get back on its feet and roared its challenge to the Life of the Queen.

"Zakenna!"

Though Luminous knew she can't puritify the Zakenna alone, she had high confidence that her friends would soon came to her aids, because they are the infamous—

"Precure Marble Screw!"

Hit by a brilliant current of black and white lighting, the monster vanished in a spectacular explosion and a shower of its fragments who shouted "I am Sorry!" as they vanished.

Two forms jumped down from the sky and landed gracefully. An orange hair one wore a black outfit that resembled roman armor but with fabrics and frills instead of chainmail and steel. The other, the one with blue hair wore a white, princess-like dress but her skirt only reach her knees. Sparkles of light emitted from where they landed and miraculously, the collateral damages the street sustained in the fight with the Zakenna were repaired—but not the bullet hole on the door or inside the house.

As the duo rushed into the house, all they could see was the carnage wrecked by the gunfight and grenade, Shiny Luminous was de-transforming, and their friendly senpai Akane was tying up an unconscious soldier with one hand and a gun on the other.

"What…" Cure Black spluttered.

"Just happened?" Cure White was stunned.

"Oh, so you two come? Good, de-transform, we need to talk." Without sparing them a look, Akane stood up and went to a wardrobe. She took out a piece of wall paper and went outside the door and stick it on. Then she came back in, muttering: "Alright, no one should be able to see the bullet holes now." Then she continued went around and inspected the room for any evidence of the gunfight that needed to be conceal immediately.

Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari had completely no clue of what was going on, but they did know one thing:

They had just witness another side of their genki and kind Senpai. Cold, warrior like, and kills without hesitation.

After made sure no one outside could have found out what happened, Akane nodded satisfactorily and turned to the still flabbergasting trio: "Alright, I know you have a lot of problem, ask anyway."

"Akane…senpai, what happened? And where did you get that gun?" Honoka stammered, not sure if she should be scared or relieved.

"It seems the Russians and the whatever you are fighting against are working together and decide to assassinate Hikari and possibly Hikaru." Seeing a stunned Hikari, she added, "and yes, I know you have tried to magic me to think you are my cousin since the day you see me"

"Then why…" Hikari stepped back protectively, "why would you…"

Akane sighed. "Your body belongs to a girl that I wasn't able to save during a mission a few years ago. I know you are not human since I have witnessed her death personally, but I can sense you mean no harm, just a docile, wandering, helpless being that have no idea who she is. And I would not make the same mistake." Akane stepped forward and hugged Hikari, ruffling her hair, "Ever again. So don't you worry, you and Hikaru are still my cousin who give me back a feeling of being human again."

"Oh…"Hikari was relieved and moved and hugged Akane back, "Akane Ne-san…"

"Oh, that is excellent!" Nagisa and Honoka were relieved to know their senpai was, despite being some kind of spy, was still a nice person.

A few moments later, Akane released Hikari and turned her head to the stairway: "Mr. Big Bad, please come down now. You gotta be in the discussion too."

"Oh seriously, how many people else have to know it." With a sigh, Hikaru walked down the staircase. With a crimson ringed eye, he faced Nagisa and Honoka.

"Ladies, if you don't remember me, I am Jaku King, the FORMER Lord of Darkness."

Seeing their mouths opened wide, he could not help but chuckle.

"Cure Black, you are drooling." Hearing this, Nagisa quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Without waiting for the Legendary Warrior to speak, he added, "Now don't be so aggressive. Right now I don't have any heart, let alone power, to engulf the world in darkness, ever again. Inhabiting this body seems negated my instinctive desire. And don't hurry up to transform either." Jaku King warned the two mascots who were staring at him angrily. "If you attack me Hikaru would be the only one getting hurt."

"You bastard." They muttered furiously.

"Hey, I just say I am not going to destroy the worlds, I didn't say I will be a nice guy."

"Alright, that is enough." Akane got their attension. "He didn't plot anything bad so far after his defeat and he didn't do anything to compromise Hikari's safety. Whatever feud you have with him, let it go. Right now we have a bigger problem to solve."

Not sure if it is the best idea but trusting her senpai's word, Honoka switched topic: "Akane senpai, about the gun…"

"Ah, now you mentioned it." Akane let out a weak smile. "I remember I told you I used to work for a company before I started the Tako Café right?" Seeing they all nodded, she continued, "I am actually working for _THE COMPANY._ "

While Nagisa and Honoka were both confused, Hikari got the message.

"The Company…CIA? You used to work for CIA?"

"One of its special op teams." Akane explained. "I can't really tell you what I have done since they are still classified information but it has something to do your magics, that is why I know your secrets, after all. What I can tell you was that I was discharged because of a bullet." She pointed at her brain, "do some damage to here. It makes me unable to react and think as fast as I should. Simply put, unfit for spec op. But as a caution they do let me keep the gun."

Finally absorbed all the information, Hikari asked: "So who are these people?"

"They are the Russian Ultranationalists, I am sure you girls have to have heard of them since they are all over the news. These are low tier teams, given that they don't have advance gears and their leader is a dim wit."

"So Zolus is collaborating with them. But why?" Jaku King was deep in thought. Tracing his memory to find any possible clue. "These Ultranationalists, what do they want?"

"Basically, reviving Soviet Union, dominating Europe and being the leader of the world. But they don't seems to even adapt the Communism ideology in their doctrine. Just plain conquering and doing bad stuff." Akane pulled out a phone and dial a set of numbers.

"Umm…Who are you calling?" Hikari asked.

"Old friends, they would take care of these bastards." Akane put the phone to her ear and said, in perfect English. " **Boss? It's me, Kunai. I got a few bad Russians bringing a monster trying to kill the kids. Don't worry, they are safe and the monster is blown into bits. But the house is ruined and I have a POW so…Thanks, I know you would handle it well, tell the Big One I say hello. Bye!** "

"Alright, the problem regarding this place is over. The next problem is…what are you going to do now?"


End file.
